creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinigami.Eyes
Talk Archive 1 Archive I archived your talk page as it was looking a bit "full". Hopefully we see you around again soon, as we all miss you and miss your contributions. Mystreve (talk) 02:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) My visits lately have been very sparse, as I'm still trying to find a place to go. I've been given until July 1st, so I don't know whether or not I'll be able to make the deadlines. I'm doing the best that I can, but it seems that landlords out here aren't very forgiving. They'd rather complain about how I have no established credit than give me a roof over my head. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 20:16, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for taking the time to read, Erin Smiles. Should I resubmit it through deletion appeal, or submit it under a diffrent title? Thanks agian for the help. Tf2323 (talk) 19:49, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I am taking yours and Princess's advice. I've written a page of notes on what makes Erin tick. I'll work on her husband next. That will probably help me flesh out the story more. I will try to make it seem less like a bondage thing. Because that is not what I was wanting it to come off as. Sorry forgot to sign that. I'm still new to this. Tf2323 (talk) 02:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I like the idea of pinpricks and the blood fascination. No offense taken, seeing how I'm in my late 30's. I bet the site does get flooded, with the kiddies being out of school. Tf2323 (talk) 13:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat Room Hey Shinigami, just curious about what happened to the chat room, I havn't been on in a while and noticed that it isn't there, if it is and I have missed it can you tell me how to access it please. Thanks. 20:48, August 9, 2014 (UTC)Skyr1mfreak600 (talk)Skyr1m How long am I going to be disabled? Needing Help Hello I Have A Complaint On My "The Red Vine" Creepy Pasta As It Says It Has Bad Quality I was Hopeing You Could Help My As I Only Posted A Creepy Pasta? Heya! You mentioned that people are welcome to chat you up, so I decided that you seem friendly enough for me to try and approach you. I'm looking for some sort of 'mentor' for editing on this Wiki, since I've been lurking for far too long without contributing much. Are you interested in aiding me, or should I keep on searching? Thanks in advance. :) Kirabo (talk) 21:36, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi Shinigami.Eyes I really liked your story, Love Letter. It was scary and chilling to the bone.Kikio1999 (talk) 16:06, March 10, 2015 (UTC) K Hi Shinigami.Eyes I really liked your story, Love Letter. It was scary and chilling to the bone. sinceraly Kikio1999 Kikio1999 (talk) 16:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Just from reading your stories I have grown interest in you I wonder if you have another way of contact such as kik or something until next time. Need Advice Thurston town privateer (talk) 06:06, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Hello. I really liked your stories. In fact, your pastas is one of the best ones i ever read. Now i have a question for you. Can you give me a good advice for writing a creepypasta without getting deleted ? I really need your advice because i got a lot of great stories but my pastas are keep getting deleted. Thank you. Local Stories Hello there. Its been a while since we last contacted, i just wanted to tell you, I like your stories. My favorite story is Wallflower. Now, because of that i got an idea for a story similar to yours. This is a local story, an urban legend from my city. Dates back all the way from the early 19th century. If you are interested, please reply this message. Thank you. Penapak Tilas 13:09, April 18, 2016 (UTC) For if you ever look back here What's good? The year is 2017 and I was checking through the wiki for a trip down memory lane haha. I'm now as old as when I made fun of you for being 'aged' =p. Life, right? My email's still on my user profile if you feel like catching up. --[[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 07:22, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Unable to post in the forum Hello, I want to submit my creepypasta in the writer's workshop but it keeps getting deleted and I can't understand why. All I get is this message from you and another admin: Improper title. Simply gave the name of the only section in the post.). Wonder what I'm doing wrong? I can't understand because everyone seems to be posting the same way I did. The title I tried giving the post is "An Alert from the Future (unrevised)", same way as I wrote without the apostrophes. Please, Help!